


Jack and Djinn

by Int0_the_star_fire5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost definite bondage at some point, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean's Point of View, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky Sam, Little plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Dean Power Bottom, Possible Sex Toys, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0_the_star_fire5/pseuds/Int0_the_star_fire5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trapped under the spell of a Djinn, giving him everything he could ever want, Sam. Will he be have the strength of will to break free, separating himself from his insatiable lover and all his desires? Will he even want to? When he has everything he wants and more, can Dean fight for his own life or will he lose the ability to differentiate between reality and a tantamount dream world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were checked into yet another run down motel just outside the border of Arizona on a summer night hotter than either of us could stand. Sam opened the door, walking out of the bathroom to the sound of the toilet flushing. I look over at him to see he's wet his hair and arms. His hair is soaked, wet strands are clinging to his face and neck. The front of his shirt is drenched from the collar to about halfway to his bellybutton. He posts in the doorway mopping his face with the bottom of his shirt and exposing his belly to me. I gulp at the sight and quickly divert my eyes by filling my shot glass again and downing it. 

I look longingly out the window at the pool that sits not 20 feet outside the door to our room. A small smile creeps across my face and a drunken giggle shortly follows it. 

“Hey, Sammy?” I call, still looking at the pool.

“Mmm?” He responds. He sounds as if he is coming closer but I ignore this and continue.

“How do you make holy water?” I turn back to look at his face and see him sitting in the chair across from me, picking up his hand of cards. He stops short, looking at me like I'm stupid.

“Your drunk, Dean. You know how to-” I cut him off before he can get technical and ruin the joke.

“You boil the hell out of it!” Sam just looks at me with such an intensely puzzled look on his face that I can't help but laugh. When my laughs die down to a chuckle here and there I feel it bubbling up in the back of my throat again seeing Sam still staring at me with those lost eyes. 

“It was a joke, Sam.” A little bubble of laughter escapes me. “Get it?” He stares blankly at me. “When you boil the hell out of water it becomes holy?” I snigger a few more times. Sam shakes his head with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“You know, to most people a joke is no longer funny when you have to explain it.” He looks down at his cards again with a little frown between his eyebrows then sighs, placing them face down on the table and sliding them toward me. “I fold.” He says. 

“I wasn't laughing at the joke. I was laughing at your face, dude! It was priceless!” My chuckle grows to a full blown laugh when I look at the hand Sam had. “You have got to be kidding me!” I say, looking down at the flush that was Sammy's hand, flashing my two-pair hand at him. “Dude you totally could have wiped the floor with me!” Sam shrugs nonchalantly and stretches his hands above his head, bowing his back and letting his head fall back in what looked like a great stretch that simultaneously made my mouth water.

“I know. That's why I folded.” I stared at him in confusion and he blurts out a short burst of laughter. “You're a sore loser Dean, and even more of a sore winner.” I open my mouth to protest then snap it shut shrugging at the truth of his statement. “Besides,” Sam starts, getting up and going toward his bedside table, “I was tired of playing poker anyway.” 

He grabs his shot glass and pours himself another, downing it, then pours us both another shot full. Together we'd killed a six pack of beer and ¾ of a fifth of Jack Daniels. We clanked our shot glasses together and Sam looked into my eyes as he threw back his drink. The eye contact continued as he put it back down on the table. Those lovely, bright green eyes of his darkened with a shadow of something that was hard for me to comprehend right now. I found my swallow of Jack to burn exceptionally as I struggled to get it down past the sigh trying to come up my throat, an audible gulp sounds as I finally succeed. Sam smiles at me and there is something devious hidden behind those pearly whites that I haven't seen before. Sam stands up and looks out the window, his head snapping back towards me.

“Lets go swimming!” He says with an almost child-like giddiness. 

He doesn't wait for a response, just grabs the hem of his T-shirt, having shucked his button down long ago, pulling it up and over his chest, arching his back once it gets so high, then over his head. Then the shirt is on the floor and I am left staring at Sam's upper body. My eyes follow the ridges and ripples of muscle, the way the V of his hips and that dark line of hair, trailing tantalizingly down from his belly button, disappear into his jeans. 

“Come on.” He says pulling on the button of his jeans and then they too are gone and nothing but the elastic band of his boxers keeps them slung low on his hips. 

Sam walks to the door and stops in the doorway, turning to look at me tauntingly, then he's gone. A handful of seconds later I hear a splash and my heart races at what I am about to do. I get up and clumsily fumble out of my clothes. When I close the door behind me and make my way to the pool I see Sam's boxers sitting about a foot from the edge of the pool and gulp. Sam was naked. My mouth watered and I fought the shiver that tried to creep its way down my spine. I remember the guy behind the check-in desk eagerly checking us into the room. Apparently we were the only guests...how convenient. 

Sam turns around to look at me and I can feel myself start to get hard as I slip my boxers off my hips letting them slide to the ground. I think for a second about just plunging into the pool before he can notice my growing hard-on but am mesmerized by him. He looks amazing, the moonlight made his tawny skin gleam and glow as his muscles glided smoothly underneath it with each easy stroke back and forth. I stand there watching him look at me and my stomach does a weird little flip-flop that I don't think I've ever experienced, not even when I was a virgin. I dive into the water feeling blessedly relieved. The way the water caresses and flows around my bare skin feels amazing and by the time I come up out of the water I am sporting a all out hard-on. Sam is a few feet away and swims up to me with a heart stopping smile. Our chests brush and I tense at the closeness knowing that we are both naked. I move my hips back because I'm hard as stone and don't want Sam to know, but his eyes follow the movement, flicking down at the surface of the water as if he could see it.

“It's okay.” He says in a thick and seductive voice I'd longed to hear but feared was fake. 

He takes my hands in his pulling me through the water toward him. When we are so close I can feel my cock brush his upper thigh a blush scalds through my cheeks. He leans into me so that our chests are flush. I shiver as I feel his lips brush the soft flesh of my earlobe and I gasp as he put my hands on either side of his very large, very hard cock. 

“I'm hard too.” He whispers in my ear right before his tongue flicks against it. 

I shiver and sigh. I have a second to think about how wrong this is and then realize I don't care. Anything that feels this good, this right, can't be wrong. Why should it be wrong? Who has the right to say that what I feel is wrong? Sam pulls back enough that I can see him smiling and I watch his eyes flick down to my lips then back up to my eyes. My heart beats against my ribs like a caged animal and my breathing is fast as he slowly leans in to brush his lips against mine. He pulls back and runs his hand over mine, which is still wrapped around his cock, up my arm, around my shoulder and up my neck into my hair, pulling our bodies flush and forcing me to move my arms around him. He claims my lips in a slow sensual kiss flicking his tongue against my lips, asking permission. I open my mouth to him and am swept away in the most erotic, sensual, passion-filled kiss of my life. The velvet of his lips and the silky softness of his tongue move against me in a maddening rhythm that has me moaning into his mouth. 

He breaks the kiss and spins me around so my back is to his front. I feel his arms around me, his hard cock pressing between the top of my ass and my lower back, his hands exploring my body, delving lower and lower until he is tracing the lines of my hips, tracing the trail of hair leading down to where I want him to touch me the most. I can feel my cock twitch in time to my ragged breathing right before Sam fists me. My head falls back onto his shoulder, back arching as he draws his hand slowly up my length. I feel his lips against my neck, his other hand holding my lower half so that my ass is pressed against his hard length. I arch my back a little more as I lift my arm above my head to sink my hand into his hair. Oh god! It feels so good. So good! I turn my head to face him and he dips his down to claim my lips again. His hand keeps with the slow tortuous rhythm. I want release so badly. I move my hand down on top of his to urge him faster and feel his cock twitch against me but he refuses to quicken his pace. I make a frustrated noise, that sounds almost like a plea, into his mouth and am rewarded with him tightening his hand around me. 

I break the kiss, throwing my head back and gasping at the difference a little pressure makes. He starts running his thumb over the head of my penis at the end of each stroke and I moan for him, tightening my hand in his hair and sinking my fingers into the flesh of his thigh. I am so close now and I know Sam knows it because his cock twitches against me at the height of every stroke, his breathing ragged. Sam gives his hand a little twist and that's it, I'm about to fall off that ledge and then I'm alone in the shallow end of the pool, a cry of outrage at the back of my throat. 

Sam is hauling himself out of the pool, all that lush, tanned skin slick with water. I find myself envying the drops of water kissing all that flesh and want to taste every drop on my tongue. I didn't think I could walk until he bent over to grab his boxers looking at me between his legs. I can't breathe. Sam stands up and tosses a look over his shoulder at me that is dark and full of promise. 

I don't remember getting out of the pool and I didn't bother to grab my boxers. I got to the room, closed the door behind me and almost expected to see Sam waiting for me on the bed on all fours but instead I am left looking around a dim bedroom lit only by the light from the bathroom. I don't see him come up but suddenly I am being flung onto the bed. I roll onto my back in time to see him walk up to the edge of the bed and pull me over to him putting one leg on either side of his waist. His mouth wanders everywhere: my mouth, my neck and throat my stomach and hips, places I never knew could feel so erotic. I am so hard it hurts and Sam's belly is slick with precum from where I had rubbed against him. I'm on fire!

When Sam's lips close around the taught peak of my left nipple I moan his name, burying my hand into his hair. He expertly rolls and pinches my right nipple between the pads of his fingers as his lips and tongue work the left and I feel like I'm going to fly apart from needing to come so bad. 

“Sam!” I call, rolling my hips up into his belly. 

I feel his deep seductive laugh rumble through me and groan. He leans on his arms staring down at me, watching me writhe. I clutch at his arms, his chest, head thrown back, arching up for him and spreading my legs in invitation while rolling my hips. He could have me anyway he wants, do anything to me and I knew I'd love every second of it. When I look up I am delighted to see that he is watching me, his lips parted and wet, hair hanging down to frame his face, eyes dark with an almost animal lust. I throw my head back as that look spears through me going straight to my groin.

“Oh god...” I hear him moan, voice throaty, thick with lust. 

He leans down and viciously kisses me. I wrap my arms and legs around him as tight as I can, as if trying to push my way through him and out the other side. He groans into my mouth and breaks away from me violently. He's gone. I am about to shout my frustration when I feel his mouth close over my cock. I moan so loudly it's almost a scream. My hands clutch at the sheets, needing something to grab. His mouth is hot and wet around me. He slides all the way down until his lips are flush against the skin at my base. I arch off the bed and choke on a scream. Oh god! His lips glide back up my length until he sucks lightly on the head of my cock, swirling his tongue around and moving it in and out of his mouth shallowly. He deep-throats me again then slowly, tortuously ascends, flicking his tongue on the underside of the head of my cock. I am twitching with the need to come.

“Look at me.” I hear him say in a voice deepened with sex. 

I look down my body at Sam licking up the length of my cock, laving at the head then sucking my length slowly down his throat inch by inch. By the time he gets halfway down my eyes have slid closed in pleasure again. Sam pulls back and I whimper.

“I said...” Sam closes his fist around the base of me and squeezes. I scream for him as pleasure tears through my body and my eyes roll back in my head. “Look at me.” He finishes. I am so close to coming. My cock twitches to the time of my heart and weeps pre-cum down the length of it. I look at Sam crouched between my legs, but he's no longer touching me. I cry out in frustration as my orgasm recedes again. I want to cry. I need to come so badly I hurt! 

“Sam...” I pant out while looking him in the eyes. “Sam, please. Please! I need you!” I beg out between ragged gulps for air. Sam smiles devilishly.

“Need me to what?” He flicks his tongue along my length drawing a gasp from me. 

“Please!” I almost scream, but he just looks at me as if waiting. I search through my brain, frantically searching for the words he could want to hear but find the whole process to be sluggish at best. “Please, Sammy! Please, finish me! I need it!” 

His devilish grin spreads wide and his eyes gleam in what looks like triumph right before he swallows my whole length. I try to keep eye contact but I'm lost to the pleasure. He keeps a high-suction, rapid pace, fluctuating between deep-throating me and milking the first half of me. My legs are twitching, my hands clawing at the sheets, body bowed off the mattress, eyes rolled back in my head, his name falling from my lips like a prayer. I am lost to Sam so thoroughly that my orgasm creeps out of nowhere. It sweeps through my body like an explosion, tearing through me in fierce waves. I scream, one lungful after another and feel my hips buck, thrusting into Sam's mouth. My world is whited out with pleasure, eyes rolled so far back into my head I could see stars and I feel as if my very bones will splinter apart from it. When I come to Sam is hovering over me. Sound comes back to me slowly and I hear him laughing. I feel boneless and am panting hard. He kisses me but I have to break away because I still can't breathe. Sam doesn't give me time to recover. His hand moves between my legs and I twitch in pleasure.

“You know what that was?” I shake my head, not able to form words. He smiles wickedly and holds three fingers up wiggling them. “These were inside you.” 

I feel my eyes widen. I don't remember him ever sticking his fingers inside me. He laughs and grabs my legs, spreading them apart. He had prepped me and I hadn't even known it. I want to tell him I can't handle anymore but the words never form. Sam watches my face as he presses against the outside of my entrance and even though I don't think it possible I writhe in pleasure as he slides inside me inch by inch. I find myself thinking there won't be enough of me to sheathe his full length but when he is finally all the way in we both moan in unison.

Sam stays perfectly still, waiting to make sure I'm okay. When he asks I respond by moving against him. His breath catches in his throat and then he smiles as he starts a shallow, slow rhythm that feels great, but soon enough I want more. My cock is once again hard and long, bouncing against my belly with each thrust. I lean up, grab Sam's ass and pull him into me while thrusting up to meet him. We both moan and Sam understands what I want. He thrusts hard into me a few times, slowly at first to test and make sure it's actually what I want and when I don't say no his control snaps. He thrusts into me fast and hard. Our moans are loud as they punctuate the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh at the end of each thrust. Sam is breathing raggedly and I can see the concentration twisting his face a second before he stops dead. I try moving against him but he grabs my hips, holding them still. He stays sheathed inside me but doesn't move for a couple minutes, our heavy breathing the only sound. Then he begins moving in a shallow rhythm running himself over a spot inside me that has me clutching at his arms and back, moaning his name within four thrusts. It feels so good. Oh god, it feels good!   
Sam switches his rhythm again. He rubs himself against that spot that is driving me mad then thrusts into me full force making me scream. His face twists up with concentration again as he palms my cock. His chest heaving, skin gleaming with sweat, his hair lank and dripping with it. The muscles in his arms are strained and my name falls from his lips with every thrust. 

I can feel that I'm about to come this time. I have time to scream out Sam's name again before I shatter apart. I hear Sam scream my name as hot jets of fluid coat me inside, then I'm lost to my orgasm that Sam milks by continuing to thrust into me. 

When I can see again Sam is collapsed on the bed next to me. He's a glorious sight: face slack with orgasm, full, reddened lips parted, chest heaving a mile a minute, body and hair soaked with sweat, stomach covered with my come. It was almost enough to get me hard again. I shake my head with a smile at the thought.

A small voice in the back of my head is telling me this isn't real. It told me this isn't my Sammy. That I need to wake up before I die. I shake my head and squelch the little voice, shoving it into a closet in the recesses of my mind where I lock up all the shit that I don't want to think about. That I want to forget. That was where it could stay.

As I curl against Sam's side I sigh in relief. This was what I had wanted for so long. Sam wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer. Now that I had it, there was no way I was letting it go.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up alone in bed and immediately sat up sending a prayer to heaven, something I hadn't done in so very long, that all of it hadn't been just a dream. My eyes frantically scanned the room finding no Sam. I saw the empty bottle of Jack Daniels, two empty shot glasses and a discarded deck of cards sitting on the little table in front of the window, ghosts of last nights ventures. I hauled myself to my feet and looked around the room finding nothing else of import as I stumbled over my boots at the foot of the bed. Had I dreamed it all? I sat back down on the edge of the bed and winced a little at the ache I felt. I looked down my body to see a sticky, flaky patch of what was probably my own cum, peeling off my belly. I twisted my upper half to see the sheets twisted and rumpled. I extended my arm, running my hand over the spot I had laid in last night and found a huge crusted spot. A stupid, almost manic grin spread across my face as I flopped back onto the soiled sheets. Unless I was still dreaming it had all been real. I sighed, stretching and curling my body in the rumpled, sex stained sheets, then I heard the door to the room open. I laid flat on my back, my arms folded beneath my head, providing a better vantage for me to watch Sam walk into the room. He closed the door and turned, stopping cold to run his eyes over my naked body, sprawled across the bed. He licked his lips then turned to place the brown paper bag full of what was probably food on the table and took his shoes off. I watched how the muscles in his back moved sinuously beneath the gray V-neck T-shirt he wore as he crouched to untie his shoes. I could feel myself growing hard and by the time Sam turned around to face me I was at full mast. He raised his eyebrows with that sexy grin pulling one side of his mouth up.

“Is that for me?” His voice was already taking on that sexed out, maddeningly erotic throatiness and my cock twitched. 

I felt a blush burn in my cheeks and thought about getting up and taking a shower to clean myself up for him but instead found myself laying back on the bed watching him slowly walk over to me, eyes cataloging the details of my body. I could see the hard length of his cock stretching beneath the denim of his jeans and I swallowed convulsively a few times. My heart was racing, breathing growing erratic. He had such an effect on me. By the time he stood at the edge of the bed I was damn near panting, butterflies frantically beating their wings against the walls to my stomach in anticipation. I wanted him to touch me so very badly, almost as badly as I wanted to taste him on my tongue. He stared down at me, eyes dark with the knowledge that he could have me anyway he wanted and I wouldn't say no, lips parted to pull in more air. He brushed just his fingertips in a line over my hip bone and partway down my thigh, enough to make my breath hitch. He made some small noise in the back of his throat then turned around and walked quickly back over to the bag.

“Stay right there. Don't move.” He called back over his shoulder. 

I heard what sounded like a box being torn open followed by hurried jerking movements made by Sam and the sound of something jostling around. He turned toward me and I saw nothing but raw sex in his eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, revealing the smorgasbord of his chest to my eyes. But before I had time to bask in the glory of all that tanned skin he was pulling on the button to his jeans and then pushing them down, not fretting with the zipper. His cock sprang free, standing at full attention as he finished shucking his clothes until he stood naked before me. I started to sit up but he shook his head, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. I relaxed and watched as he uncapped a tube and squeezed some clear gel into the palm of his hand. He stared at me as he palmed his cock, smoothing that gel over himself until he gleamed. I found myself moaning, my cock jumping as I watched his head fall back, hand gliding smoothly over his gleaming cock. I was about to say fuck his mandate and go to him but just then he opened his eyes and walked over to me, cock bobbing mesmerizingly with each step. When he got to the bed he didn't hesitate, he grabbed my left thigh and spun me over so that I was on my stomach. I moaned and waited for more but he had stopped. Why did he keep doing that? I arched my back and slowly pushed my ass up into the air until I had my knees underneath me, keeping my face on the bed. I had never done anything like this before but Sam moaned loudly behind me and I clenched my fists in the sheets beneath me. I loved that sound. I felt the silky warmth of his tongue trail up the back side of my right thigh, up over the curve of my ass, stopping at the start of my lower back. I groaned and twitched a little at the slightly ticklish, highly erotic sensation. He hissed then I heard something snap open followed by a squish and a thud of something hitting the bed.

Then his fingers were smoothing over my hole, what I recognized now as lube slicking over me. The lube left a cool, wet feeling behind wherever his fingers went and my eyes slid shut. It felt really good. I moaned lightly as his finger slid barely inside me. He pushed it in slowly, one knuckle at a time until I could feel the back of his hand pressing against me. He repeated the process with two fingers, and by the time he got three fingers fully inside me I was moaning loudly and pushing back against him. I didn't want gentle. I wanted him, all of him. I wanted to feel him thrust into me with everything he had. I realized in that moment that I was not beyond begging, I had done it once for him and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. I would do anything to feel him inside me again. The pleas formed on my lips but they turned to a scream of pleasure as he thrust inside of me, giving me exactly what I wanted. I felt his hand slide up my spine, his fingers brushing the soft hairs at the base of my skull. He groaned and then I felt him slowly slide out of me, almost to the point where I thought he was going to fall out. I wanted to feel all of him inside me so I made to move back on him but Sam stopped me, putting pressure on his hand on the back of my neck shoving my face a little more into the bed. I wriggle a little, loving this new, assertive Sam.

“Stay.” He says, voice low and throaty. 

I shiver as his fingers glide back down my spine and both his hands rest on my hips. His fingers dig in against my hips a second before he pushes into me about halfway. I want more and try to push back against him again but his hands hold me firmly in place. I make a small protesting noise and he laughs lightly before he falls into a shallow rhythm, rolling his hips like he was dancing. At the crest of each sensuous roll of his hips the head of his cock brushed against a spot that had me calling his name and clawing at the sheets. I could feel that heavy weight beginning to build in my lower abdomen as he relentlessly kept up his rhythm. I felt all the muscles tense up in my thighs, ass and back a second before the first wave of my orgasm rushed through me. Sam chose now to thrust full force into me and I would swear I saw stars. I buried my face in the bed, pulling a mouthful of sheets between my teeth as I screamed out in pleasure. The muscles in my body clenched and unclenched in tune with the waves of ecstasy rocking through me, my screams deafening me, hands scrambling and tearing at the sheets. I thought I was going to die just like that. Oh what a way to die. The orgasm dulled then drifted away but I still couldn't stop writhing. Sam was still hard and relentless inside me. He thrust so deep inside me it felt like he was hitting a wall, or something of that like, that marvelously danced that fine line between pleasure and pain. Amazingly I felt my cock bouncing, hard and heavy again with need. Sam suddenly slid his hand up my chest until his arm was across my chest, pulling my back to his front, never losing his punishing rhythm. Without hesitation he sank his teeth into the flesh connecting shoulder and neck, thrusting into me hard. I cried out, eyes rolling back in my head, reaching my arm up above me to sink my fingers into his hair. I could feel the warm, delicious weight of another orgasm building. Sam moaned, releasing his teeth from my flesh to throw his head back. I dropped my head back against his shoulder, feeling his rhythm falter. I knew he was getting close and just the thought of his hot jets of cum filling me up made me cry out. His fingers gripped my jaw, pulling my mouth to his, his tongue taking me over in rhythm mirroring how he fucked me. He moaned into my mouth and I echoed him as I came again. I had to pull back from him, barely conscious of how my body seizing in pleasure could result in me inadvertently injuring him. I heard Sam cry out my name over my own screams and then his orgasm shot and corded its way inside me. We both fell onto the bed, me on my stomach, Sam on his side, panting. We remained wordless for a while. 

“You are awfully good at what you do.” I said, laughingly when I could finally breathe enough to speak. Sam chuckled a little at that and I turned my head to see him rolling onto his back slinging an arm over his eyes with one of his amazing, heart-stopping smiles.

“I've had lots of practice.” He said with a deep, brief chuckle. I felt my eyebrows raise as I ran my eyes down the long length of his taught, tawny, sweaty body. I could believe it, yet I still couldn't keep the next question from popping out of my mouth.

“You've had other male lovers?” My question sounded only a little jealous, for which I was proud of. His smile grew a little.

“I've had my fair share.” he sounded almost like he was mocking me. Based on his performance I didn't doubt he had in fact had male lovers.

“How many qualifies as a 'fair share'?” There was no masking the jealousy in my voice and I cringed a little. 

“I've had several male lovers. Lets just leave it at that.” I felt the first stirrings of irritation.

“Are you being an obtuse ass on purpose or is this how you treat all your lovers?” He moved his arm to flop loosely on the bed above his head, turning so that he was facing me, an odd almost quirky smile on his face. 

“Why does it matter so much to you how many lovers I've had?” I soaked in my irritation for a few moments trying to think of a valid reason for why this bothered me.

“It just does.” I sounded as irritated as I felt. Sam stared at me for a couple heartbeats.

“Do you want to know how many in total I have had? Or is it only the men that matter to you?” There was a slight hint of aggression to his last question and I blinked in confusion. 

Why wouldn't he just tell me? I Sat up and folded my leg beneath me, staring intently at him. I couldn't find the words to answer his question. I didn't want to piss him off but for some inexplicable reason, I needed to know. 

“Why won't you just tell me? Why is this such a big deal?” He stared at me in the silence that fell between us. 

“Fourteen.” He was calm, no inflection in his voice but I felt a little twinge at the number anyway, my heart playing a game of hopscotch.

“Lovers total?” Again a brief pause.

“Male lovers. I can't recall an exact number for the females, not that that matters much to you.” Again with that emotionless tone. I stared at him, wondering how I had never known about this side of Sam.

“So you are trying to tell me that you, you are a player.” He raised his eyebrows with a quirky smile pulling half his mouth up. 

“Because I don't flaunt my sexual prowess obnoxiously like you do, you assumed incorrectly that I have no game.” He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, staring alluringly at me. “You would be wrong, as I'm sure you now know.” I could do nothing but blink at him in shock for a few minutes. My Sammy...a player? The idea had just never occurred to me that those two things would ever be paired together. I loosely accepted the thought that Sam was slightly promiscuous but was stuck on one thing.

“How did I not know about your...” I trailed off and thought of a way to phrase what I wanted to say. “-attraction to men?” He laughed outright at that.

“I do many things you don't know about, Dean. I do a lot of the things you do, I just don't do them so blatantly.” My eyebrows seemed to be trying to blend in with my hairline and Sam laughed at me again. “I masturbate, surf for porn, have sex in public bathrooms, drink to excess and have fantasies too. If I didn't do any of those things you probably wouldn't have enjoyed the sex as much as you did. Take it from me, first times aren't always so...agreeable.” The last word sounded as if there was more behind it but I left it alone. 

I figured he watched porn and masturbated. Every guy does. I just hadn't figured the rest into the equation. I visibly shook it off and sucked it up. I knew my jealousy was irrational, I mean who was I to throw stones, but I couldn't help it. I must have looked as surly as I felt because Sam moved closer to me, running his fingers up and down my inner thigh. 

“You aren't exactly a prime example of chastity, Dean. I don't know why this bothers you so much.” He looked down at my leg in silence for a few moments, running his finger tips in nonsense patterns along my flesh. “I have had many lovers both male and female, this is true. However, they were nameless, faceless. A good time to be had because I never knew if I'd be able to again. Their value was measured by a shallow scale of how much they physically pleased me.” He looked up at me. 

“If you think the quantity of lovers I have had makes you somehow insignificant to me, you are wrong. I stared, unflinchingly, waiting for the end of his speech, heart racing. He pulled himself up and sat back on his knees in front of me, making some serious eye contact. 

“You are not another anonymous hole to fuck. You are Dean, which by definition makes you precious to me.” I looked away. How could I believe how he valued me after how he had described his previous lovers as objects used to get him off in his spare time. His fingers found my jaw and he turned my face back to him.

“There is no gem, precious metal, or star in the sky; No amount of fame or monetary compensation in any world in this universe or the next that I would or could ever value more than you.” I smiled a little. 

It wasn't exactly a profession of love but his words were pretty and I could tell he meant them. I found myself in Sam's arms, wondering why I was being such a girl about all this. I could believe, wanted badly to believe what he'd told me, yet a nagging voice in the back of my head told me, Sam would never say any of that to you. You can never actually have Sam because he is your brother. This is a dream. And then a niggling sense of doubt crept through me. Of all the things he had listed that were incomparable to my value to him, he hadn't included another person. That's because he's lying to you. Sam could never love you, not like you want him to. Wake up, Dean. This isn't real. This felt real to me but I couldn't shake the voice of doubt. Then it occurred to me. The voice of doubt was probably what made this seem the most real. If this was a dream I wouldn't have had that conversation with Sam and I damned sure wouldn't be wasting my time doubting Sam. I'd be lost to him, without a second thought. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine me inventing this new Sam. I just didn't have the imagination for it. That sealed the deal.

I shook my head and buried my doubts and that obnoxious fucking voice in that special box in the back of my mind again. I lost myself to the feel of Sam's flesh against mine, forgetting all about my interlude with Mr. Pessimism.


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting in yet another diner in some small backwoods town. Sam was devouring his chef salad, had already downed three glasses of water and two cups of coffee and was signaling the waiter again. I raised my eyebrows, the double quarter-pounder with extra bacon and cheese in my hands three quarters of the way gone already. Our waiter was some quirky, young-looking guy, his face all soft angles, except for his high cheekbones, with long, shaggy, dark hair, full, soft, very pink lips and a very white smile. When he flounced over his large, dark blue eyes glittered only for Sam. 

“Anything else I can get you?” 

He licked his lips giving Sam a quick once over, pulling out the little notebook in the pocket of his apron. Sam smiled up at him and our waiter's smile grew brighter than a hundred watt light bulb, a blush flushing his cheeks. Sam seemed to appreciate our all too pretty waiter too much for my comfort. 

“Yeah. Can I get a bowl of your house soup? Hold the crackers, please.” The waiter was watching Sam's mouth when he spoke. I frowned, about to tell the little weasel to piss off. He nodded.

“Anything for you.” The guy flushed about five different shades of red like he hadn't meant to say that aloud, which only got worse when Sam's smile widened. Even I had to admit, he was cute. “I'll be right back with your soup.” He mumbled.

He sped off and I had no doubt he would be back as soon as the soup was lukewarm and ladled into a bowl. I bit back my jealousy. Sam had neither done nor said anything overtly sexual to the boy yet he did watch the guy walk away for a few seconds. The door opened and I used that as an excuse to turn around and watch the rest of our waiter's retreat. Damn! I had to give credit where it was due, the man looked great walking away. He was tall and had a lithe physique that suggested a history of dance and I was willing to bet he looked great out of his clothes. I briefly glanced at the three rednecks that had just walked in, rocking the plaid button downs, jeans and belt with the shiny buckle and boots. Though not exactly cowboy material, they were close enough. Sam was looking too and jealousy spiked through me, even if the rational side of my brain said he was doing exactly what I was doing. I turned back around and started digging into my plentiful mound of fries.

“Hungry today aren't ya?” I grumbled around my fries, watching as he shoveled the rest of his salad into his mouth. I rolled my eyes. “Do you ever eat anything that clogs your arteries? You know, actual, substantial food?” I grumbled. I was feeling particularly surly at the moment and I knew Sam noticed it from his raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. When I'm in the mood for it, or when I really need it.” 

I shook my head, going back to my burger, taking a huge bite, grease running down my chin. Of course that was when our pretty boy waiter decided to pop back up. I dropped the burger on my plate and tried to go for my napkin, quickly and discreetly but of course the boy had seen me already, a stupid grin on his face.

“Good, eh?” I nodded wiping my mouth.

“Like deep fried crack.” The boy frowned slightly, not getting my humor then plastered his smile back on. 

“Glad you like it. I can get you another one to go if you want?” I looked down at my burger and really wanted to say yes but then I didn't want to give the guy another excuse to come back to our table. I shook my head.

“Nah. I'm good.” 

The boy nodded then looked back at Sam who was staring at me with a single eyebrow raised. He turned to the boy, turning on the charm. The boy actually sighed. It was a small sigh but I heard it and stuffed another bite of burger into my mouth so I didn't grind my teeth. 

“He'll take one of those to go.” The boy grinned, probably at the fact that he had another chance to talk to Sam. I raised my eyebrows but knew protesting would do no good.

“Absolutely. I'll give it to you at the counter when you come up to pay.” I felt the urge to be childish and mock the increasingly irritating boy or tell him the food had better be all he tried to give Sam. When he turned away Sam focused back on me, tenting his fingers over his steaming bowl of soup.

“What is your problem.” 

Not a question, just a plain statement. He just sat staring at me and I knew if I didn't answer him we'd never get out of here, which I wanted more than anything. I swallowed, took a drink of my coke and wiped my mouth, staring at Sam.

“Why are you flirting with our waiter?” Sam blinked a few times then he actually laughed which further pissed me off. “What?” I hated being laughed at when I was mad.

“I'm not flirting, Dean. This is how I treat all our waiters and waitresses. You know, kind and courteously, something you aren't very good at.” I frowned.

“I can be courteous!” I say indignantly. He raises his other eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

“Being able to do something and actually doing it are not the same thing, Dean.” I frown and stuff another fry into my mouth. 

“Whatever.” I grumble. Sucking down more soda. “I can be courteous.” I say under my breath. Sam chuckled then picked up his spoon and began eating his soup. 

“How far until the next motel?” Sam asks.

“Don't know. Guess we'll get there when we get there.” I sounded as cranky as I was. Sam said nothing, finishing his soup in silence. He didn't even have to get the waiters attention, the boy popped up as if he'd never stopped watching Sam.

“Are you finished?” He asked, as if the empty bowl hadn't made that clear enough. 

“Uhm-hmm.” Sam responded.

When the boy reached over to grab the bowl Sam lightly wrapped his fingers around the boys wrist. The boy froze, staring Sam right in his eyes. Sam was smiling a smile I could only describe as incredibly flirtatious. I would bet my Impala the boy's heart was racing in time with the filthy thoughts that were inevitably running though his mind. 

“Could you do me a favor?” 

“Um...” The guy seemed at a loss for speech capabilities and settled for emphatically nodding his head. Sam's smile widened.

“Can you get me one of those delicious looking strawberry-banana milkshakes?” The boy nodded and Sam cocked his head to the side. “Add chocolate drizzle, with a cherry on top.” Sam licked his lips and looked down to where his hand was on the guys wrist then back up into his eyes. “Don't forget the whipped cream.” His voice sounded slightly deeper when he said the last and I nearly exploded. 

Sam stroked his thumb lightly against the underside of the guys wrist then let go, sitting back. I audibly heard the boy swallow before he nodded and turned around in such a fluster that he ran right into a stool that was pulled too far out from the counter. He stumbled then turned around, glancing briefly at Sam who was laughing, blush burning a fire in his cheeks and a brilliant, embarrassed smile stretching across his lips. He hurried off to the kitchen and all I could do was glare at Sam, who non-chalantly palmed his water and took a sip, pulling his phone out, fiddling with it, never making eye contact. I was fuming, ready to run back to the kitchen and deep fry that boys pretty, pretty face. The boy returned with the milkshake in record time and I ground my teeth as Sam put his phone down to attentively greet our waiter, who handed Sam the milkshake instead of just placing it on the table. Sam leaned forward and grabbed the glass, making sure to lay his fingers on top of our waiter's. The guy only had eyes for Sam. I wanted to cap him. How dare he stare at my Sam like that!

“Any-” he stopped and swallowed twice before continuing, “Anything else I can do for you?” His voice was breathy but the invitation was clear. 

Sam placed his milkshake on the table and dipped his finger into the whipped cream way further than necessary, scooping some of it off the top and slowly putting his finger between his lips just past the second knuckle. I saw his tongue moving inside his mouth as he pulled his finger slowly out. When his finger was all the way out I saw it was perfectly clean. Sam smiled up at the boy before he cocked his head to the side. 

“More cream? If you wouldn't mind.” The guy shook his head then left again, returning moments later with a can of Reddy Whip in hand. The boy leaned over and began spraying more cream on top of Sam's milkshake with shaking hands. Sam smiled devilishly. 

“I love cream. It's my favorite part.” Sam actually winked at him and the guy shivered missing the glass for a second. He stopped with the cream as Sam caught the result of the boys distraction with his fingers, sucking them clean again.

“Mmmmm...Thank you-” Sam leaned a little to the side, lips wrapping around the straw in his milkshake, taking a sip as he looked at the boys name tag, “Jeremy. It's delicious.” I thought Jeremy was about to swoon as he nodded. Sam offered him another brilliant smile.

“That's it for now. I'll be up to pay for the meal when I'm finished.” He looked at me. “Unless you want something else.” 

I shook my head slowly. What I wanted they didn't have on this menu, actually I was pretty sure it was illegal. Jeremy nodded then reluctantly walked away, rather slowly so he was either waiting to be called back, or it was painful for him to walk with the boner I was almost certain he had. I simmered in my rage, staying silent. If I spoke I was going to blow up, so I kept quiet, watching Sam deliberately follow Jeremy's movements around the diner, offering the boy a smile here and there when the boy looked over. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

“I get it.” I hissed, not daring to speak any louder. Sam looked at me, no trace of the lovely smiles he had been offering Jeremy so freely. 

“Get what?” His voice sounded innocent which pissed me off.

“I-” I paused to regain my threadbare calm before continuing because I had drawn the eyes of the cowboy wannabees, voice louder than I had intended. “I get it. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have accused you of flirting with him.” Sam looked haughty.

“Now you know what flirting looks like. Don't make this mistake again.” I wanted to get irate with him for acting the way he did/was but I could see his point, I didn't like it, but I understood. I nodded. I heard the wannabees chuckling and looked up to see them staring at us. 

“Hey.” One of them, the bigger of the group raised his voice loud enough for all of us to hear, right after Jeremy delivered two plates of food to their table.

“Yes?” Jeremy sounded exasperated as if he knew what was coming. 

“Is there a chocolate factory around here?” Jeremy sighed.

“You know there isn't, Rich.” I could tell from the way he was talking to the guy that this wasn't his first encounter with them.

“Really? Cuz' there sure are a lot of fudge packers in my diner today.” 

Rich and his friends exploded in laughter. I stiffened, my rage taking on an icy edge. Jeremy went to walk away but one of Rich's friends snagged his wrist pulling him to a stop. It was clear he had been drinking, which didn't surprise me at all. Rich spoke up again.

“Hey I got another question for you Jermy. What can turn a fruit into a vegetable?” The boy tried to pull his arm away but when the guy wouldn't let go the boy's shoulders slumped. “Well?”

“I don't know.” Rich sat forward. 

“AIDS!” He nearly shouted around a fresh burst of laughter. The other two guys laughed riotously. Jeremy tried to pull away again but the guy holding him yanked on his arm making the boy stumble forward, catching himself on the table with his free hand. 

“BO!” A somewhat heavy set woman rounded the counter, waving a metal spatula at the man holding Jeremy who I assumed was Bo.

“Bo, let me go.” Jeremy said.

“Aaaaawww...” The man said, feigning injury as his hand fluttered to his heart. Then he yanked Jeremy down, wrapping his arms around the boys chest and hips. “What's a-matter, sugar? Why don't you ever want to take a spin on my cock? Not good enough for you, pretty boy?” Jeremy wriggled, straining against Bo.

“BO, LET ME GO!” I was shaking with the urge to get up and go over there and handle this asshole but Sam and I really didn't need the attention of the police. 

“BO! You let him go right now! Don't you make me call the sheriff! I'm sure your wife would love to hear you been drinking again!” The woman was pissed, face red, brandishing her spatula like she was tempted to take the man's head with it. Bo leaned forward and got close to Jeremy's ear.

“Tell me, Jermy, what does GAY stand for?” The boy struggled but Bo wrapped his arms tighter around him. “Huh? Do you know?”

“LET ME GO!” 

“It stands for, Got AIDS Yet?” He continued as if Jeremy had never said anything. Rich and the other guy laughed and slapped high fives, snickering.

“You got AIDS yet Jermy?” Jeremy was crying now, fighting against the larger man without success. “Huh? Do ya, ya fuckin' queer?” Sam was suddenly up and out of his seat moving towards the group. He stopped next to the woman. I could tell he was pissed by the tight coil of his muscles and stood, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

“Are these men of any importance to your business, or of any relation to you or Jeremy?” His voice was cold. The woman eyed him.

“Hell no! And thank god for that!” Sam nodded.

“Good.” He walked up to them stopping in front of Bo and Jeremy. Bo eyed him.

“What do you want?” Bo grinned then pulled Jeremy closer to him. “See something you like? This getting you hot, faggot?” Sam crouched in front of Jeremy. He reached out and placed his hand on the boy's knee getting Jeremy to look at him. 

“For the next few moments I want you to forget about these assholes and go with whatever I do.” He dipped his head down with a sweet smile, capturing the boys eyes more fully. “Can you do that for me?” The boy swallowed a few times then nodded his head more than was needed. Sam smiled.

“Good.” He stood and closed the distance between him and Jeremy in one quick movement, pressing his body to the boy's. It took me a second to realize he was kissing Jeremy. I didn't have time to be jealous because Bo starting screaming obscenities right around the time when Rich stood up, yanking Sam backwards by his shirt. Sam went willingly.

“What the fuck you doing, you fuckin' fruit cake!” Rich yelled as Bo shoved Jeremy roughly off him, getting to his feet. Jeremy fell forward, hitting his head against one of the stools. 

Rich threw a punch at Sam who dodged it easily delivering an uppercut that rattled the mans teeth and sent him stumbling back into the bench he had just recently vacated. Sam quickly stepped forward and grabbed the back of the man's head, bringing his knee up into Rich's face, who promptly fell back on his ass, his head narrowly missing the edge of the table next to them. Sam handled Rich in seconds then turned toward Bo, but not in time to dodge the hay-maker the man threw. He stumbled back a step but caught Bo's next would be punch, pulling him in close and rocking the side of his head with a three elbow combo then used Bo's arm to spin him into the table. Bo's hips slammed against the edge, rocking everything on it. Sam wrenched the arm up between Bo's shoulder blades far enough to get him to scream. He grabbed a handful of the man's grungy hair and bounced his face off the table. Bo's free hand scrambled at the table, knocking plates onto the bench next to the table. Sam bounced the man's head off the table again.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, MAN?” Bo shouted, sounding scared. Sam pushed his weight into Bo, leaning over him, digging the man's hips into the table edge. 

“I want all the ignorant, close-minded, bigoted fucks like yourself to spend eternity in hell being gang raped by horse cocks. Maybe then your assholes will be as big as your egos.” He repeated the face-table meet and greet. “But I can't have that. So, I'll just settle for whooping your ass.” Once more with the face-table thing. “And an apology.”

“I'm sorry!” Sam moved the arm up further between Bo's shoulder blades getting a whimper. “I said I'm sorry, man! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

“Yes you are. You are pathetic. But I wasn't talking about for me, asshole.” 

He slammed the man's face into the table so hard the glasses cleared the table top and fell over. Sam used the man's arm and an arm around Bo's throat to pull him up to his feet. He spun them so Bo was facing Jeremy who was sitting on the floor where he had fallen, a small gash in his forehead that looked worse than it probably was. Sam released Bo's arm and pulled back long enough to kick the man in the back of his left knee. Bo crashed to his knees. Sam walked around Bo and offered Jeremy a hand, pulling the boy to his feet. Sam walked back around Bo.

“Now apologize to Jeremy for sexually assaulting and verbally abusing him.” He crouched next to Bo with a wicked grin on his face. “And it better be sincere, or I swear to you not even god himself will be able to help you.” I laughed as I heard the man quietly sobbing and only the woman with the spatula looked at me briefly. 

“I'M SORRY! God I'm so sorry, Jeremy!” Sam slapped the back of Bo's head hard enough that the fool had to catch himself or fall on his face.

“We know that, douchenozzle. I want you to tell him that you apologize for being a fucking asshole.” the man sat back on his heels, looking up at Jeremy.

“I apologize for being a fucking asshole to you, Jeremy! I swear it will never happen again!” The man was crying and flinched when Sam walked around him to Jeremy, standing next to the boy looking down at Bo then at Jeremy.

“Was that apology to your standards, Jeremy?” The boy looked at Sam and nodded, a grin on his face.

Sam walked over to the woman with the spatula, pulling his wallet out with two of his personal cards in hand. He handed the woman one.

“If any of these assholes ever set foot back in this place with Jeremy here, or just in general if you please, you can reach me at any of those numbers. Leave me a message and be sure to leave your name. I'll be back here to take care of them.” She nodded. Sam turned around and strutted back over to Bo, yanking him to his feet and shoving him toward the door, lightly kicking the man in the ass.

“Get out. All of you.” 

He said looking at the one guy who had been smart enough not to get up. Rich pulled himself to his feet, staggering behind Bo, both of them dripping blood from their busted noses and lips. The woman walked up to Sam and pulled him into a hug laughing as she pulled him down to kiss his cheek. 

“Bout time someone showed them assholes! Boy, I don't know who you are and I don't care. You are always welcome here!” She switched the spatula to her left hand and held out her right. Sam took it with a smile.

“Goldana! But everyone just calls me Goldy!” The woman was beaming with happiness, green eyes sparkling with her contagious joy. Sam laughed a little.

“Sam. Pleasure to meet you, Goldy.” She pulled him in for another hug then held him out at arms length looking him over critically. 

“Let me get you some ice to put on that lip of yours.” An hour and a half later, after much chit chat, laughter, a lot of hero idolatry from Jeremy and two milkshakes Sam and I stood up from our seats at the counter. Sam pulled out his wallet and when Goldy saw him she shook her head with a stern frown.

“Oh hush with that wallet nonsense, boy. I'll have none of it! The food is on me.” She winked then slung her dishtowel over her shoulder. “You boys feel free to drop in anytime! Food is on the house for ya'll.” She turned and disappeared inside the kitchen. 

“Wait here.” Jeremy said before following behind Goldy. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't be mad at Sam any longer for the Jeremy thing, but I didn't have to watch any of it. 

“I'm gonna go get the Impala started.” I turned but stopped to pick up a few of the plates that Sam had knocked to the floor in his tussle with Bo and Rich.

“Now you heard what I told Goldy? If those assholes come back here, don't hesitate to call. Or if something...strange, really strange happens to you or Goldy, call and Dean and I will be here as soon as we can.” 

I walked out of the diner at that point and had just picked a cassette to listen to when Sam came out, carrying a bag and a fresh milkshake in a to go cup. He got in and we pulled off. We drove in silence for a while until I just had to ask the question that had been bugging me.

“So, he gave you his number, didn't he.” Sam sighed in a way that said better than words that he thought I was being ridiculous.

“Yes. He did. And I gave him ours in case he should get in trouble again.” I furrowed my brow.

“Why? Why offer our help to them? I'm pretty sure those assholes won't be returning. You made sure of that.”

“Because it is what we do.” I shook my head.

“Nah. Doesn't wash. What's the real reason you care so much?” Sam gritted his teeth and looked out the window.

“Because, once upon a time I wasn't so unlike Jeremy.” I looked at him a couple times.

“You haven't been defenseless like that since you were five.” Sam wouldn't look away from the window but I could hear the anger in his voice.

“But I was scared. Embarrassed about the fact that I like men as much as women. Afraid that if people knew they would treat me as less than human.” He did look at me then. “Exactly how those men treated Jeremy back there.” Silence fell over us for a while and I wanted to hold Sam. I had never known. What had Sam gone through that had hurt him so bad?

“No one should have to be afraid of being who they are, Dean. No one.” 

I pulled off the highway and five minutes later was pulling into the parking lot of another crappy motel. Sam got out of the car before I had finished putting it into park. 

“You go check us into our normal room. I'll get our bags.” 

He was snatching them out of the backseat as I closed my door. I thought about saying something but didn't. Instead I went and got the room. When I walked to the room I found the door already open. Sam had picked the lock. Our bags were on the bed and his were open, the shower running. I closed the door, sitting on the bed. My poor Sammy. I never should have asked that question back in the car. I had reopened a wound that hadn't had time to heal. I debated over what to do and then I pulled my shirt over my head, kicked my shoes off and stood up, unbuckling my pants on the way to the bathroom. I paused right outside the door, pulling my socks and pants completely off. 

I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside, gently closing it behind me. I crept over to the shower, pulling the cloth curtain back enough to see Sam facing the shower spray, hands propped against the wall, head hanging down between his shoulders. The smell of his shampoo was thick in the steamy air so I knew he had done that. I stepped inside the shower and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his stomach, pulling my body flush to his, resting my cheek against his shoulders, the hot water pouring down over the front of my body, down the side of my face. I had a brief pep talk with my cock, telling it to behave itself, that this wasn't the time for its antics. Sam sighed and his slick skin moved beneath my arms as he turned towards me. I looked up the couple inches at him to see his eyes red, water cascading down over his head. My heart clenched. My poor Sam! 

I had no idea what he'd had to go through but I would never ask. I never wanted to see him like this again. I ran my thumb lightly across his cheekbone then down his cheek and over his jawbone and lightly across his bottom lip. He sighed again and closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against my palm. I felt my heart flutter at the tender gesture. I wanted to take away the pain I had caused him. I stood up on my toes, sliding my hand against the back of his neck, fingers twining with the hair there, leaning in and claiming his lips. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, pulling me closer as his lips moved so gently against mine, so very liquid soft and warm. He groaned into my mouth and I could feel how very hard he was against me. Pep talk ignored, my body responded. When Sam's tongue slipped inside my mouth I fought to hold onto the thought that I was supposed to be comforting him. 

I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled then lifted me just enough to turn me around so that I was under the spray. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back, basking in the glory of the hot water running over me for a moment. I heard Sam make some small noise in the back of his throat before he began running his hands along my body. I opened my eyes, watching his hands and eyes travel all over my body, shivering slightly. He smiled then pulled me out from under the spray, grabbing his loofah. He twisted his body around, grabbing the body wash and squeezing a healthy amount onto said loofah. He lathered it up and got a little closer to me, rotating me again so that his back was closer to the shower spray. He slid his slick hands across my shoulders then down my arms, lifting them slowly. When he got to my hands he laced his fingers with mine, pushing my hands flat against the wall. 

“Spread your legs.” He said against my ear. I instantly complied, spreading my legs as far as the edges of the tub allowed. 

He pulled away so that his skin was no longer touching mine and a second later I felt the loofah against the back of my shoulders, moving slowly down my back. He moved to my ass, then to the sides of my hips, up my sides. I felt his body press into mine as he soaped my chest, then my arms. My breath caught as he moved lower and lower, washing around my cock without ever touching it. Then his body was gone again and he was soaping my legs, thighs, creeping ever closer to where I wanted him to touch me so badly. I could feel a fine tremor in my legs, my cock throbbing with the need for attention. I wanted to touch him but never moved. Sam was leisurely and thorough with cleaning me. I moaned loudly as he gently began cleaning my balls, rolling them between the fingers of one hand as the loofah moved everywhere his fingers weren't. He was moving back, slowly. I felt the loofah slip between my ass cheeks and then he was moving it over my asshole. I writhed a little, head dropping between my shoulder blades, breath coming fast. Then his body was pressed back against mine loofah moving in lazy circles down my chest, moving ever so slowly lower. The anticipation was killing me, or at least it felt like it was. Then he was soaping my cock. I damn near shouted at the contact. He didn't miss anything and I was panting by the time I felt his fingers wrap around me, loofah falling to the floor in a wet plop. His fingers glided teasingly around me, just enough pressure to make me crazy but not as much as I wanted. My hips moved on there own but his fingers dug into my hip, jacking me back against him. I got the message, falling still with a plaintive whimper. 

His fingers suddenly closed around me, his whole hand stroking over the hard, incredibly smooth, slick length of my cock. My eyes rolled back in my head. With the soap there was no tugging, the motion of his hand was smooth and flawless, and the little twist of his wrist at the head of each stroke was drawing me dangerously close to orgasm. I moaned his name as I felt the muscles clench up all over my body. Then he was gone and I was being rotated back under the spray of the shower. 

A small noise of frustration and disbelief caught in the back of my throat. He moved back and quickly soaped himself, cleaning thoroughly but with none of the leisure he'd taken with me. A low moan crept out of me watching his hands roam all over that amazing body of his. Then he came forward, pushing me back against the wall with a deep, passionate kiss. Two minutes later we were both washed clean and he was turning the water off. I stepped out behind him. He turned around and tangled his fingers in mine, pulling me toward the door, totally skipping the towel part of showering. He moved me to the foot of the bed and left me standing there while he crawled onto the bed, I watched his lush ass move, mouth watering. He laid on his back, hanging his head off the bed in front of me, inches away from my cock. 

I moaned at the sight of him sprawled there, naked and wet, glorious and smiling devilishly, eyes gleaming with the heat of sex. He reached his arms out, placing his hands on either side of my outer thighs, pulling me in close. I was about to ask him what he was doing when the hot, liquid warmth of his mouth closed around me. I moaned feeling his mouth move around me. His hands pulled against me a few times before I clued into what he wanted. I began moving my hips, slowly sliding myself in and out of his mouth. My head fell back, hands tangled in his hair. From this angle it was so easy to just slide down his throat. I felt that delicious warmth spread through me and knew I was just this side of coming. Then Sam did something with his throat and I was screaming my orgasm, thrusting my cock deep down his throat so that the thick ropes of my cum had a straight shot to his stomach. Sam was moaning and I pulled back to give him some air, looking down at him. 

“Oh God!” I cried out.

I thought I was going to die. Sam had his cock in his hand, which was gleaming, running his hand along himself in fast, full strokes. The sight of him like that almost threw me back into my orgasm. I began thrusting against his mouth again, in time to Sam's strokes. Sam suddenly pulled away moving so that his head was on the bed, just barely so. He looked at me, tauntingly, rolling his body in a sinuous wave. I crawled across the bed and when I reached him I wanted more than anything to taste him. When I went to do that he grabbed my hair and hauled my face up to his, grabbing my right thigh, pulling it over him so that I was straddling his hips. I felt his finger move over my hole and knew he had somehow gotten his hands on the lube as he slid one finger inside me slowly. I moaned, writhing against him. I moved my hips, more than ready to feel him inside me, feeling our cocks rub together. Sam groaned into my mouth at the contact and I wanted to hear more of that. I kept the motion up, riding his fingers, he had slipped two in me now and I hadn't noticed, while keeping up the friction of our cocks rubbing together. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back, moaning my name. My stomach did this weird flip flop at hearing him call my name like that, at being so in control right now. I kept at it and Sam fisted my hair, yanking my mouth down to his for quick, penetrating kiss, breaking it to throw his head back and cry out. 

“Oh god, Dean!” I moaned at hearing him cry out like that. “Ride me. Oh God! Ride me!” 

I had no idea how to do that but, I'd give anything a shot, and my body burned with the need to have him. Fuck this foreplay shit, I needed him now. I grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers out of me. I reached between my legs, palming Sam's cock, making him hiss. Sam was watching me as I slowly slid the first part of him inside me. We both moaned. By the time I got past the first ring of muscle I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself down around him until I was sitting flush against him. The pain of rushing it was brief followed by a burning sensation and on the coattails of that came intense pleasure. Sam and I cried out simultaneously, Sam's fingers digging into my hips, head thrown back. I wanted to hold onto the tightness that made the first penetration so amazing and began thrusting myself against him. My eyes rolled back in my head. The pain, the burn, intensified the pleasure and my whole body shook as an unexpected orgasm ripped through me. Sam took over, thrusting hard into me.

“SAM!” I screamed as my orgasm intensified to the point where the world got dark around the edges with star-bursts in the center and I thought I might pass out. 

I heard Sam cry out beneath me and felt his orgasm fill me up. The throaty sounds he was making broke something inside me and me fingers found his hair, yanking him roughly up against me, claiming his lips in a ferocious kiss as I rode him. Sam made a partially surprised sound mixed with his cries of pleasure in my mouth and I felt him shift a little. He had propped himself up with his arms and broke the kiss, throwing his head back, running his hand up his chest, slick with my cum. I watched him lick my cum off his hand and almost came again. I don't know where it came from but I grabbed his hair, and sank my teeth into his neck, taking advantage of his exposed throat. He screamed, hand thrusting into my hair, chest arching into me. I could feel his legs trembling as the thick ropes of his orgasm filled me up again and then I was screaming my orgasm against the flesh of his throat between my teeth. Sam collapsed back onto the bed, taking me with him. I laid on top of him as we both panted hard, Sam's flagging erection still buried deep inside me. We laid there for a while and I suddenly noticed Sam's fingers trailing lazily up and down my side, goosebumps crawling across my skin at the light, intimate contact. I was toeing the line between sleep and reality when Sam flipped me over on my back. He kissed me, softly, leisurely for a few minutes then I felt his hips move back, pulling himself out of me. I cried out and writhed at the friction. Sam stayed propped on his arms, hips between my thighs, staring down at me. Then he dipped his head and I had a second to wonder what he was doing before I felt his tongue laving at my chest, licking my cum, that I'd smeared on me by laying on top of him, off my chest. I groaned feeling my cock get impossibly hard...again. 

I smiled, in awe at feeling my body heat up for him again. He was insatiable. I loved this side of Sam...I just loved Sam. He's not real! I shoved Mr. Pessimism back in his box, nearly laughing. If only Jeremy had known the things this man could do, he would weep at never having a shot at him. I let those thoughts go, holding onto the only one that counts...Sam is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a really long chapter. I am sorry if the diner scene bored anyone. It is an echo of something I recently experienced, with some additives of course. So I guess it is kind of, psychological leakage? But it really impacted me so...there it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Explicit sexual content, vulgar language, yada yada...bondage kink, voyeurism, public sex,

“Sam I don't think we should do this.” I said, toying with the collar around my throat. “We are hunters not undercover detectives.” Sam's voice came muffled from behind the bathroom door.

“We are doing this for Don. You remember what he did for us back in Cincinnati.” Not a question just a statement. 

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I remembered. The man was bold and not afraid to do what he had to do, as long as it required him to dress up. I sneered at the odd, clingy feeling of the mesh shirt I was wearing. I had hated the idea from the start but oddly enough Sam seemed thrilled by this whole thing. I really wasn't comfortable with this whole thing. I was about to begin protesting again when Sam's muffled voice sounded again.

“Besides, there isn't much of a difference between hunters and undercover detectives. We have fake names, fake badges, fake credit cards. The only thing that isn't fake about us is our cause and the Impala.” He grunted softly then continued, his voice sounding like he was really distracted. “This isn't the first time we've had to dress up, Dean.” 

I looked down at my outfit disdainfully. My “pants” were pleather, incredibly low slung, feeling as if they would slip off my ass if I bent at the waist, revealing the V of my hips and more of my happy trail than I was comfortable with. They clung so tightly to my skin they may as well have been a part of me. Oddly enough when I paced I found they had decent give, though I don't know how, so that they weren't too restricting. I had on a belt, though the pants really were in no danger of going anywhere, that was more a chain than anything. The shirt, if you could call it that, was nothing more than fishnet stretched across my chest, stopping at my belly button, moving slightly with every step I took. The rest was all jewelry: the collar had semi-pointed, medium-long spikes on it with a metal hoop connected to a chain in the back that Sam told me was to hook a leash into. It was a choker collar, for which I was not, not, not happy about. I was wearing two studded, mostly plain, black leather cuffs on my wrists. The only thing that really stood out about the cuffs was the two metal rings on each of them, I assume for restraining someone. Most of this had better be for illusion and not be put into action tonight or else I was going to kick Sam's lovely ass all over hell and a half acre. I felt the complaints coming to my lips as I turned around to face the sound of the bathroom door opening. I felt my heart stutter in my chest then beat double time to catch up, jaw dropping.

He had a lot of thin leather straps, like strings stretching over his shoulders, connecting into a metal ring sitting in that little triangular dip between his pectorals. A strap about the width of two fingers wrapped around his ribs, connected into the metal hoop. Trailing down from the strap across his ribs was a series of thin chains, placed every inch or so, drawing the eyes to his taught abs. His “pants” had me out of breath. A square of leather was stretched over his groin, cupping him so that his cock was a very noticeable bulge. The rest was nothing but three horizontal lengths of leather with vertical strips woven about every two inches, all studded, so that it was like looking at Sam's flesh through an old school dungeon door. He had on boots that ran all the way up his legs, stopping at the soft flesh of his upper thigh, looking like a softer, sexier version of a work boot with laces all the way up the front. The material looked so soft as it hugged all that supple, sun kissed skin. 

His hair was pulled back, revealing the strong, sexy lines of his face. His amazing emerald eyes seemed larger without all the hair to detract from them and they were gleaming, almost shining with mischief. He held his arms straight out and began rotating nice and slow so I could get the whole view. The “pants” didn't cover anything in the back. There was a strap riding down the crack of his ass, keeping it from view, the rest of the straps framed the lush flesh beneath it. The “shirt looked the same in the back as it did the front. I noticed that he had French braided his hair so that the tip of it brushed down at the base of his neck. As he finished his rotation I found myself struggling for air. He looked heart stoppingly amazing. I closed my mouth with a conscious thought and cleared my throat, swallowing several times before I could speak.

“And I thought my outfit was bad. I'll stop complaining now.” 

Sam dropped his arms back to his side with a small laugh. I felt my cock twitch behind the tight material of my pants and new that he could see it. Sam flicked his gaze down my body then turned his back to me, rummaging through the pile of leather, and things leaving less to the imagination than if one were to dress in cellophane, he had bought that I had vetoed. I watched him lace what looked like a leather bracer on both arms. He put on a soft looking, leather bikers hat that had a chain stretching across the front of it then turned while sliding on a leather coat that fell in a soft waterfall of material down to his knees, framing his “outfit” to perfection. He didn't fasten the coat, leaving it open to flutter behind him as he strode towards me. My heart was racing. Sam moved so very smoothly, seductively like he had muscles in places he shouldn't have. The chains draped across his stomach swayed with each movement he made, almost hypnotically. He stopped a few inches in front of me.

“You like?” 

I ran my eyes over his ensemble and nodded my head, licking my lips. Oh yeah. I liked a lot. Sam laughed that masculine laugh that says a man knows you are looking at them exactly the way they want you to, like they are something to be chewed on. I reached out without thinking and gently ran my fingers down one of the chains swinging lightly across his abs. He stepped into me, pressing the front of his body against my arm, which was still between us. He smiled and leaned down, his soft lips pushing against mine, tongue darting in and out of my eager mouth in silken strokes. He tasted like the mint of toothpaste for a few seconds and then the sweet flavor of Sam filled my head. I felt his hands grab my wrists and realized I must have instinctively went to sink my hands into his hair. He pulled back enough so that his words ghosted across my lips, making me shiver.

“No, no, lover. We have to get ready to go. If you mess up all my hard work we will arrive late.” It was a club was the only thought going through my head. How do you arrive late to a club. But with Sam's body so close, and the tingling memory of his lips upon mine I could hardly think. 

“Fashionably so?” Was all I could get out. 

Sam let out a breathy laugh before closing the distance again. My head was swirling with the taste and rhythm of him and I was lost in Sam so thoroughly that when he pulled away I stumbled before catching my balance. Sam was laughing as he moved over to the table, grabbing the car keys. He walked back over to me and I wanted nothing more than to convince him to stay here with me and undo all the straps, one at a time. 

“Ready?” I shook my head before I could catch myself then closed my eyes and took a couple deep, steadying breaths before holding my hands out for the keys. 

We left and drove the forty minutes to the club. By the time we got there we had established some things. One I wasn't happy at all with what we were walking into. Two, that this wasn't Sam's first look into the sexually depraved world of perverts that we were submerging ourselves in, which I was so going to ask him about. We also established two words. “Lemons” was what I would say if I didn't really like something but would endure it anyway. “Apples” was what he called my hard limit word, what I would say if I absolutely did not like something and wouldn't tolerate it. Apparently to get where we needed to be we were going to have to do some things tonight that I wouldn't like. He had never once said that he wouldn't like it, which only made me more curious about what Sam had been doing behind the scenes all these years. Once I cut the engine I could feel the base of the music coming out of the club, riding the air, rumbling through my chest. Sam opened his door and I looked at him with what I knew were wide, slightly panicky eyes. He offered me a gentle smile, one of the last I would see tonight.

“Remember Dean. Tonight you're gonna be pushing your boundaries and discovering limits. But we are here for Don.” I sighed. I wasn't ready to push my limits, I don't think I would ever be ready to test my limits this far.

“Don said there is an Incubus at the heart of this...” I gestured at the club, not finishing the sentence. Sam nodded.

“Don said he's been noticing weird shit happening in there for over a month, since the new manager took over. He said the new guy is really hot stuff and likes to watch the floor for pairings and groups that he finds intriguing, inviting them into the back.”

“And Mr. Hottie invited Don's friend in the back and now the guy is in the hospital.”

“Yep. Don thinks the guy is feeding off everyone in the club because when he comes on the scene everyone starts going into a sort of frenzy, begging for things they would normally hate.” 

I shook my head, staring down at my hands on the wheel. I didn't know if I could do what Sam was asking, but I'd try. I looked up to find Sam staring at me, waiting patiently. I nodded and he smiled before stepping out of the Impala. As we got closer and closer to the club I got more insecure while Sam seemed to cloak himself in sex. He walked smoothly and confidently. About twenty feet from the door he stopped me and pulled out what I had been loathing. 

“Is that really necessary?” Sam just looked at me. He had explained the leash but I still didn't get it. Ownership, possession and that being the only thing that stopped me from being anyone's meat.

“You don't know the rules, Dean. I do.”

“I'd still love to know more about how you came to be so familiar with all this.” The bouncer at the door was eying us but turned to let another couple in. Sam shook his head.

“Not now Dean.” I looked at him for a space of heart beats before sighing.

“Is there no other way for you to show that I am yours?” Sam sighed lightly then pocketed the thin leather leash.

“Yes.” He locked eyes with me and there was command there. “You will walk behind me, directly behind me, slightly to my left so that I may touch you when I want. You will not touch me unless asked by me. You are a submissive so you will not make eye contact with anyone inside, because that can be taken as an invitation or a challenge which I will then have to answer, but you are free to look around. You will not speak unless directly spoken to by a dominate and only to other submissives when invited. Clear?” My eyebrows were sky high but I nodded my head. He nodded, “Good. Get into the habit now. Once we are inside, you won't really be able to hear much but its best if you don't talk much anyway.” 

I had asked Sam why I had to be the submissive. He had given me two reasons: first and most important, I didn't know the rules. Second was that he actually was a dominant. I was definitely going to hold onto that thought for later questioning.

I fell into step behind him on the left side, trying hard not to walk on his heels. I assume the bouncer thought I had just been scolded because he smiled broadly as he nodded at Sam then eyed me up and down. I looked away, fighting the urge to grit my teeth. Once we stepped inside the bass of the music thrummed through me, moving upward through the soles of my feet like lightning. I could hear and smell the sounds of sex and when I looked around I new why. Sex was everywhere. The walls were covered in heavy, deep purple drapery, the ceiling above painted black, along with the floor. We were in a hallway filled with rooms echoing with the sounds of chains, sex and things I couldn't place, but there were people fucking right against the walls. Sam walked to the left and I stumbled, trying to keep with the program. He seemed unfazed by all that I was seeing. The room he had brought us to was huge, bodies writhed everywhere, some dancing but mostly it was sex, sex everywhere. The air was hot, stale with perspiration and too many people being too active in one space. There were fans above moving the hot air around. The lighting was mercurial, slowly shifting from red to orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, never staying one color for more than thirty seconds. What I assumed was a dace floor had lights strobing, twisting and changing colors across it. I was suffocating both from sensory overload and deprivation. Sam was moving again and I took a few quick steps to catch up but was intercepted by a tall, very leggy woman dressed in what appeared to be a leather body suit of some sort. She ran her hands down my chest and slid in close, pushing her body against mine. From what I could see of her face, she was beautiful, the type of woman I would have tried to seduce not all that long ago. She wrapped her arms around my neck and one of her legs around my waist. I think she was leaning in for a kiss when suddenly Sam was behind her. He had a handful of her hair, pulling her neck back in a painful line. I heard the woman moan and she released me as Sam pulled her body flush with his. He growled something in her ear, I couldn't hear the words just the bass of his growl, then shoved her away. She turned around, a very sexual look on her face. She got closer to Sam and said something to which Sam shook his head then dragged me behind him by the hand. I stumbled trying to keep up. I was suddenly being pushed against the hard wood of the bar, Sam pressing himself against me so that his weight pinned me to the wood at my lower back.

“I told you to follow directly behind me.” He growled in my ear. 

I nodded but couldn't speak. I felt more than heard the click of something against the back of my collar and new he had attached the leash. I had a second to both hate and welcome its presence before he used it to tighten the collar around my throat, bowing my head backwards as he kissed me, forcefully. I moaned around the pressure on my throat and was shocked to realize I kind of liked it. Sam pulled back, breathless, yanking me off the bar and moving us toward the dance floor by the leash in his hand so that we were dancing right in front of the raised stage at the front of the room. I assumed this was where Mr. Hottie lorded over the festivities when he made his appearance. Sam moved me so that I was in front of him. I felt him moving his hips against my ass in time to the heavy bass. Some woman was singing a song about fucking someone better than their current lover. I felt Sam's hands on my hips, running up under the fishnet shirt, fingers brushing across my nipples. My head dropped back against his shoulder, exposing my throat as I moaned, moving my hips with him. I found my hands sliding under the leather of his jacket, gripping the straps on his hips. Sam sank his teeth into my throat and I moaned loudly, back arching, pushing my ass into his groin. I felt his groan along the flesh of my throat between his teeth. His fingers were tracing along my hips and then he raked his nails across my hips and stomach. I hissed in pain and pleasure as a light burn trailed behind his fingers. My nails were digging into the flesh of his hips now and I cried out at the pressure of him pinching my nipples. He rolled the taught flesh between the pads of his fingers, expertly adding extra pressure in bursts. I could feel my cock, firm and jumping behind the tight material of the pants. I wanted Sam to pull on the collar again, to choke me a little while he kissed me. Wanted him to hit me with the end of the leash in his hand. That thought brought me back a little. Hadn't Sam said that people wanted their partners to do things they normally wouldn't want once Mr. Hotty came out. I tried to pull away but Sam pulled the leash down between my arched back and his stomach, yanking my head back to rest on his shoulder. I cried out and my fingers scrambled at his hips, cock seizing in my pants.

“Don't fight it Dean. He is here.” Sam's voice was a bass growl against my ear and I shivered. 

He offered me his lips and I took them, grinding my hips against his. He guided our hips into a slower more sensual, vulgar movement that I thought should not be done so publicly before remembering where we were. He pulled a little more on the leash making me gasp into his mouth and I realized my hands were in his hair, stretched above my head and behind his, stretching my body in one long, hard line of desire. Oh god, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad that my skin almost hurt from my need. His hand ran down the front of my body, caressing from my throat, down between my pectorals, over my stomach. His fingers traced along the thin line of hair trailing from my belly button to disappear under my pants. I was moaning into his mouth, over and over, fingers tightening in his braid. When his fingers lightly ran over the hard length of me four things happened at once: I cried out, my knees buckled, Sam let me fall to my knees on the floor and as I fell I saw that we had Mr. Hottie's attention. I stared at him. 

He was incredibly hot. His hair fell in dark, curls around his face, draping along his shoulders. His eyes appeared dark in the lighting of the club but they were the kind of dark that implied they were a splendid color in the light. His lips were full and pouty. He had high, sculpted cheekbones and a soft, angular jaw. His skin was so pale that as the light changed colors so did he, reflecting the colors back just a tad brighter. The word that came to mind was beautiful. He was almost painfully beautiful. I lost sight of the beautiful man, throwing my head back and moaning as the end of the leash in Sam's hand lashed across my chest and stomach in a stinging line of pleasure. I wasn't aware that Sam had ever fallen to his knees but his body was pressed into mine. His hand slid up my spine, slowly pushing my face towards the floor. I didn't resist, leaning my upper body toward the floor until my face rested on my forearms. I felt his fingers playing lightly across the flesh at the base of my spine and arched my back. I felt his hands shove my thighs a little apart and I moaned. The pressure of the pants on my cock was almost too much in this position, bordering on pain, yet it was a pain I kind of liked. I saw that people were still dancing and fucking around us, they had simply made room for us. There were some people simply watching and I didn't really like that. The thought was fleeting, chased away by Sam sinking his teeth into the flesh on my lower back. My legs slid further apart on their own, back arching so that my ribs brushed the floor. I felt his teeth again on the other side and cried out. At this point if he'd have torn a hole in the pants and shoved his cock in me I would probably come right then. He raked his nails down my back and god it felt good! So good! Then he was using my hair as a handle, using it to lift me off the floor and pull my back to his front, craning my head back against his shoulder. He slid his fingers along my neck, digging them in just a little above the collar. His hand brushed along my cock and I arched against him. His fingers kept teasing along the hard stretch of me and after all the anticipation those small touches brought my breath faster and faster. I felt someone against the front of me, not touching but there. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Hottie. His breathing was irregular as he stared at me, kneeling in a robe that left the pale flesh of his chest exposed in an almost glowing, mesmerizing triangle. I wanted to be embarrassed but Sam's fingers against me were driving away my sanity. I found myself wanting to kiss the man in front of me, wanting it badly. 

“May I touch him?” 

I don't know why but Mr. Hottie's voice sounded clear to me above the almost physical weight of the bass of the music and the air, hot and thick with with sex. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted Sam to say yes. Say yes, Sam. Please. Sam did something because Mr. Hottie ran his finger in a line across the exposed flesh between my hips. I writhed against Sam's hands which had fallen still against me. Sam's hands slid along my body, the fingers on my throat meeting with the hand that had been teasing my cock, sliding his arms under and around mine, stretching them back almost painfully, exposing my body to the man. Mr. Hottie seemed to be looking at Sam as he pushed the fishnet of my shirt up my chest. He looked down at my exposed body and sighed. I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to see what this man wore underneath that dark velvet robe of his. His fingers ran along my chest, stomach and hips, there and then gone. I was panting as I saw him lean his face closer to my chest. He rolled his eyes up to Sam's, silently asking permission before I watched his tongue flick out of his mouth, so pink against my skin. I shuddered as his tongue swirled around the flesh of my nipple. He locked his lips around the taught flesh and I arched into him. Then I was being pressed between Sam and Mr. Hottie, who was firm beneath his robe, which I could tell was all he was wearing. Sam nodded to the man who took my face between his hands. I knew he was going to kiss me a second before he did. I waited, wanting to feel those full lips against mine. The man leaned in so close I could feel his breath moving across my lips, so close that I could lick him if I wanted, which of course I did, very badly. The man ran his fingernails lightly down my sides, my eyes slid closed, shuddering slightly at the touch. His arms moved beyond me so that the press of his and Sam's body was like a firm hug. 

Sam groaned right before the man kissed me. The kiss was electric, warm, soft, sensuous and promising, and that was before his tongue slipped inside my mouth. He swallowed down my throaty moans as his silken tongue glided in and out of me, delving and exploring my mouth. He pulled back sucking my bottom lip between his teeth, lightly biting and dragging his teeth along the soft flesh until we were once again just staring at each other. My breathing was ragged and I realized that I was pulling against Sam's hold on my arms. I forced myself to calm down, making my body relax against Sam. Mr. Hottie wasn't looking at me now, no he only had eyes for Sam. I felt a pang of Jealousy. He smiled and leaned into me again running his tongue up the side of my neck. I wanted to touch him badly. 

“Come with me.” Mr. Hottie said next to my ear, his voice low and sultry. 

I knew that though it had been said in my ear, it had been meant for Sam, as if everything he had done to me had been for Sam. I would bet that he was making some serious eyes at Sam right now. Sam didn't say anything else just got to his feet, hauling me to mine. He let go of my arms and palmed the leash again, which sent an odd thrill through me. I instinctively fell into step behind and a little to the left of Sam, caught between watching Sam's ass and the way Mr. Hottie glided, not walked, it was too smooth a motion for that. I saw Sam watching him too and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen once we got where we were going and why we were both so enthralled with this creature, for that was exactly what he was. 

Mr. Hottie led us up onto the stage, stopping briefly in front of the wall curtains to smile back at us. He moved the curtain back and stepped forward. My heart raced as Sam followed behind him. The curtain fell back into place behind us. It had been incredibly dark where the drapes were so it must have looked like we just disappeared into the dark to anyone watching. The dark was thick around the three of us, the air felt close, giving the impression of a small space, I could hear Sam breathing but not Mr. Hottie which made my heart beat spike for a moment. Then I heard a slight shuffle and a door opened, spilling lavender light, that was brighter than it should have been due to the absolute darkness of only a second before, into the small antechamber we were standing in. As we walked through I smiled slightly at having been successful at getting back here. Sam definitely knew how to play the game. The room we were in was lovely. The drapes here were a deep red, just one shade shy of blood red, but whether it needed to be just a little darker or lighter, I couldn't tell. The floor was lavender, like the light and cushioned so that it squished beneath our feet as we walked, like walking on a giant bed. There were giant cushions, that kind of looked like enormous bean bag chairs, laying around the room coming up to just above my knee. There was a rather long, solid rectangle that I assumed acted as a table, the red of the curtains with electric blue veins of color decorating it, even that looked cushioned. The room looked absolutely comfortable. 

There were other people in the room, a couple here and there on a cushion, or just on the floor. They all mimicked the unnatural beauty of Mr. Hotty as their naked bodies twisted and twined together. The music in here was half as loud as in the main room and twice as sexual. It was the kind of music that just has that sex beat to it and made you begin thinking of the hottest moments you've ever experienced, it also emphasized the incredibly sensual noises of the writhing couples. Mr. Hotty stopped in front of one of the cushions, turned to face us with a heart stopping smile before falling back, if a movement so graceful could be called that. His hair splayed against the cushion, framing the lovely lines of his face, his robe had fallen open to reveal the well toned, creamy white expanse of all that wonderful flesh, the dark navy blue of the robe a stark contrast to his skin, glowing like a star in the violet light. I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, or had he. If he was our monster, he was the loveliest one I'd ever seen. I saw Sam ogling the man as much as I was and I wanted...I wanted to see Sam go to him. I wanted to see my Sam kiss his way down that amazing body. Mr. Hotty was staring at Sam, trailing his fingers lazily across his belly. He held his hand out to Sam. I watched Sam swallow then shake his head. I noticed his hands balled up at his sides, like he was fighting the urge to go to him. I looked back at the man and saw him looking at me. He didn't lift his hand in invitation for me but I went to him anyway, with no conscious thought to it. 

I found myself standing between his slightly parted knees. He grabbed my wrist and I was suddenly falling onto the cushion beside him. He tore the fishnet shirt until it was no longer blocking anything and ran his fingers over my chest, going lower and lower, bringing my breath to an uneven pace as he traced the edge of my oh so tight pants. Sam stood there and watched. He looked almost unfazed by Mr. Hottie's antics, like he was bored. I looked at the man next to me and saw a slight confusion dance across his face before he smiled and a low sensual roll of laughter rolled along his throat that made me shiver, almost like he had run his fingers down my spine. Sam shivered a little and this pleased the man. He kicked his leg over me so that he was straddling my waist, the hard, impressive length of his cock hovering just above the planes of my stomach, the length of his starlit body framed by the dark velvet of the robe he wore, making him almost glow. The almost liquid black of his curls fell around his face as he leaned over me, placing his arms on either side of my head. His face came closer and closer and I couldn't help but to touch him. I ran my fingers under his robe along the dips of muscle along his ribs. He sighed a little before he claimed my lips. His mouth was a liquid, silken softness against mine, teasing, there and then not. I was breathless but didn't dare stop. My fingers threaded through the incredibly soft curls, pulling him closer. Suddenly the man cried out and his lips were torn from me, my hands falling back to my side. Sam was behind him, hand buried in his hair, craning the man's head back leaving his body exposed in a hard line. The man's fingers brushed the flesh of my hip, mouth open, eyes closed, breathing heavy.

“You take freely that which you do not ask for.” Sam growled into the man's ear. I watched Sam slide his other hand over the man's throat and Mr. Hottie's cock bob above me. The man swallowed a few times as Sam's fingers slowly trailed down his chest, playing lightly across the flesh.

“Then give me something I don't have to ask for.” The man's voice was sultry and low with the edge of sex. 

Sam laughed seductively and pressed the front of his body against the man's back making Mr. Hottie moan lightly. It was clear that the man had suggested Sam give himself to him, cutting me out of the equation. Something inside me cringed at the thought. Mr. Hottie staggered forward over top of me, barely catching himself on his arms, Sam was gone. I took this opportunity to grab him. I wrapped my fingers around the firm length of him and stroked him lightly while running my other hand down his back and over the swell of his ass. His eyes slid closed and his back dipped a little, breath catching. His fingers closed lightly around my wrist, stilling my motions, locking eyes with me. My free hand moving along his ass drew a sharp inhale of air from him as a dug my nails into his flesh slightly. 

“You will get me into trouble with your lover, you will.” His voice was breathless the words oddly phrased, as if he had been born in another era. 

I smiled and dug my fingers into his ass, jerking his body against mine so that his cock pushed into my stomach. He caught himself and let out a shaky laugh before standing up to his full height on his knees and gently removing my hands from him, extricating himself from my grip. He stood between my spread legs, staring down at me, eyes filled with that dark knowledge that they could take you and you would go willingly. He sighed then took a few steps to the side before turning to find Sam, almost as if he thought showing me his back in favor of another was distasteful.

“Your man is a temptation, a delicacy I would love to further taste.” Sam raised one eyebrow, fingers trailing up the open lapels of his leather coat, drawing Mr. Hottie's eyes as he pushed it from his shoulders to pool at his feet. 

“That so?” Mr. Hottie swallowed and nodded, eyes roving all over Sam who stood under the scrutiny with a devilish grin stretching his lips. I shivered, having seen a more polite version of that look and knowing the effect it could have, my stomach doing the weird flip flop it always did. Mr. Hottie shivered.

“So what do I call you?” Mr. Hottie seemed to have to visibly focus and looked lost so Sam asked him again. “What is your name? Or should I just call you beautiful?” The last was asked in a lower tone as he took a few steps forward. It should have sounded ridiculously corny, but Sam made it sound sensual, sexual, dirty and you never wanted him to call you anything else. The man swallowed hard a few times, running his eyes up and down Sam's body.

“Aedyn.”

“Aedyn.” A slow smile crept across Sam's lips as he said Aedyn's name like he was rolling it around on his tongue, trying to memorize the flavor. Aedyn shivered a little. Sam cocked his head to the side and I saw sex gleaming in his eyes. My heart beat double time at that look and it wasn't even directed at me. I had a momentary flash of clarity, like a small penlight flashing far off in the darkest of distances. We were here to kill Aedyn. I knew exactly how we had to kill him and was no longer sure I wanted to.

“Come to me, Aedyn.” Sam held his hand out and whatever I had been thinking before was swept away on the sex ridden cadence of his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So I know this is a serious switch up from last chapter but the idea just got stuck in my head. Mean cliffhanger, sorry about that, but this chapter was quite long already, full of sexual tension. I will see you all soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I know I left the last chapter off on a very mean sexual cliffhanger. So here it is. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review and I'll see ya'll next chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer- Extremely graphic sexual content, vulgar language

…......................................  
“Aedyn.” A slow smile crept across Sam's lips as he said Aedyn's name like he was rolling it around on his tongue, trying to memorize the flavor. Aedyn shivered a little. Sam cocked his head to the side and I saw sex gleaming in his eyes. My heart beat double time at that look and it wasn't even directed at me. I had a momentary flash of clarity, like a small penlight flashing far off in the darkest of distances. We were here to kill Aedyn. I knew exactly how we had to kill him and was no longer sure I wanted to.

“Come to me, Aedyn.” Sam held his hand out and whatever I had been thinking before was swept away on the sex ridden cadence of his voice.  
…......................................

Aedyn stood there for a moment staring at Sam like a deer caught in headlights. He made no move to go to Sam, who just smiled. I was almost certain the snake must have looked at Eve like he stared at Aedyn. Sam moved toward Aedyn with a liquid grace, almost predatory, sex vibrating off of him. Aedyn watched him, moving his body so that he was facing Sam as he circled ever closer. Then Sam was in front of him, so close that the gently swinging chains slithered against the pale perfection of Aedyn's stomach. Their eyes were locked, Aedyn's breathing irregular. Sam brushed just his fingertips up Aedyn's body from his hip. When Sam got to his throat he gently palmed it, Aedyn's eyes sliding shut, as Sam slid his hand oh so gently into the hair at the base of the other man's neck. Sam's other arm slid around the smaller man's waist, yanking their bodies flush together in an almost violent movement. I heard Aedyn's breath hitch right before Sam used his hand in the man's hair to gently pull his head back, exposing his neck in a long line. I held my breath as Sam dipped his head to that pale line of flesh. I couldn't see what he was doing, seeing nothing but the slow slide of his head as he worked his way up the man's neck. I found myself circling around the two to get a better view, heart beating in my throat. Aedyn moaned and his arms which had previously been hanging at his sides moved so that he was gripping Sam's hips. 

I stood behind Aedyn watching Sam kiss such a soft trail down the man's neck, each kiss full, lingering, slow and so incredibly soft. Aedyn shuddered almost violently in Sam's arms earning him that deep chuckle men will give when they know exactly what they're doing to you. Sam suddenly flicked his eyes up so that he was watching me as he opened his mouth and swirled just the tip of his tongue in small, wet circles along the flesh at the base of Aedyn's neck. As he moved upwards he slowly flattened his tongue, licking one long line. At the end of his stroke he flicked his tongue against Aedyn's earlobe then he quickly nipped at the soft skin just under where jaw melds into neck. Aedyn's whole body jerked and his breath escaped him in a sigh. Sam smiled wickedly at me and then so much happened all at once. His head moved in a snake-like strike as he sunk his teeth into the sweet spot between shoulder and neck. Aedyn cried out, hands scrambling against Sam. His legs buckled making Sam tighten his hold on the man, pressing their bodies so close that only the stark contrast between skin tones told of where one ended and the other began. I watched Sam's throat work as he sucked on the man's neck. Aedyn's moans were loud as he clutched at Sam, fingers tangling in the thin straps stretching his broad shoulders. Sam's hand tightened in Aedyn's hair forcing a guttural cry from the man. 

“E-nough.” Aedyn's voice was soft enough that I barely heard him. “Enough.” The word came out throaty, sounding slightly strangled. Sam pulled away from Aedyn, staring down at the man with a dark gleam in his eyes. 

I was so close to them I was almost pressed against Aedyn, the sweep of the man's dark curls brushing against the now bare expanse of my chest. I didn't remember moving. I looked down at Aedyn. His eyes were fluttering, mouth partially open as he gasped for air. There was a perfect imprint of teeth on the ivory flesh of his throat, the grooves slowly filling with blood. Inside the bloody grooves the skin was a ripe color, indistinguishable in the violet light, that promised to be one hell of a hickey. A shiver ran down my spine and I glanced up to see Sam watching me, the intensely predatory dark gleam in his eyes focused on me. I looked back down at the man lying limply in his arms. A thin trail of blood slowly trickled from the bite. He had enjoyed it...a lot. I frowned. Was this the type of stuff Sam liked? At that moment Sam lightly pushed Aedyn's limp body into my arms. The weight was unexpected and knocked me off balance sending me crashing to the floor. I looked up at Sam, the warm weight of Aedyn's body pressing against my erection, his head lolling back against my sternum. 

“Much better.” His voice was thick and throaty making Aedyn move against me.

I looked down at the man in my lap tracing the long, hard lines of his body with my eyes. He was muscled but it was a fine muscle, not the bulky kind that screamed weight training. The incredibly pale skin, made paler by the violet lighting, was unbelievably smooth, unblemished. I ran my hand down the skin of his chest, unmarred by not even a single hair. His eyes rolled up to me, lust shining in the unidentifiable depths of his eyes. I found that I wanted badly to know what color his eyes really were. Staring into them I thought they'd be some dark shade of blue. Suddenly he cried out, body arching up, hands reaching above his head to clutch at my sides. I looked down to see Sam's face pressed into the man's inner thigh. He had Aedyn's leg up at an angle where I couldn't see anything except one closed eye and the muscles in his jaw fluttering. 

“Please!” Aedyn cried. Sam stopped and pulled back enough so that his lips ghosted across the skin beneath them when he spoke.

“Please what?” Aedyn writhed a little making a small noise in the back of his throat, looking down at Sam.

“Enough.”

“Here?” Sam ran the flat of his tongue against the skin under his lips making Aedyn groan. The man nodded. Sam didn't move.

“Your word?” I hadn't a clue what he was talking about but Aedyn did. 

“Sin.” Sam's smile was glorious, amused and devilish.

“Appropriate.” Was all he said before placing a feather light kiss against the skin beneath his mouth. 

Aedyn sighed and allowed his head to drop back to my stomach. I watched Sam lick a wet line down Aedyn's inner thigh, stopping just before his knee then switch legs running his tongue the opposite direction on that leg. Aedyn's breathing sped again the closer Sam got to his groin. I saw it this time. Sam sank his teeth into the flesh of Aedyn's thigh, so close to the man's groin that Sam's cheek brushed the underside of Aedyn's cock. Aedyn's whole body tensed with the strike, back arching, hands digging almost painfully into my hips moaning loudly. He was panting between moans. I looked down his splayed body to see his cock throbbing, precum trailing down the massive length. He didn't need to say anything this time. Sam let go and moved his mouth away enough so that he could run his tongue over his bite. He was a quick study. Aedyn writhed against me and I groaned, my cock twitching. Aedyn's face was slack with pleasure, mouth open to pull in air in time with his heaving chest. He really liked that. Fuck. Sam palmed the outside of both of the man's thighs, digging in his fingers in a way I would have found painful but Aedyn loved. Suddenly he flipped Aedyn onto his stomach so that his face was now pressed into my groin. I think Aedyn went to move up on my body, flattening his palms against the floor, arms bent 90 degrees at the elbow. Sam moved quick, shoving his hand into Aedyn's hair forcing a gasp from him then shoving his face down so that the man's cheek was pressing into my erection. I moaned.

“Don't move until I tell you.” He pulled back. Aedyn's arms wrapped around my waist, never moving his head from where Sam had put it. I swallowed hard seeing Sam straddling Aedyn's pale, pale legs, the firm, supple swell of the man's ass and finally his beautiful face pressed against my cock. 

“Oh god.” I moaned lightly, squeezing my eyes shut as my cock seized in my too tight pants. Aedyn writhed, rubbing his cheek against me, moaning lightly. I opened my eyes to see Sam raking his nails slowly down Aedyn's body. Sometime when my eyes had been shut he'd spread Aedyn's legs on either side of him. Sam placed a light kiss on the swell of Aedyn's ass then nipped it. 

“Please.” Aedyn whispered it so that I was the only one that heard him. I knew exactly how he felt. 

“Sam-” I was cut off by the man in question lifting Aedyn onto his knees forcing the weight of his upper body on his cheek pressed against my groin. I was the one to writhe now, moaning.

“Undo his pants, Aedyn.” He complied. Lifting his weight off me as he fumbled at the belt. His fingers were clumsy but clever, he was quick to learn and had the pants undone in no more than thirty seconds. 

“Pull out your cock.” He was staring at me as he said it. The words were crass but I did what he said, sliding the tight material down a little bit allowing my cock to spring free. My eyes slid shut in relief. 

“Good. Go back to where you were, Aedyn.” The man laid his cheek against the underside of my cock pressing it flat against my stomach. The feeling of his skin pressing into mine was incredible and I wanted more, fighting to stay still and not take what I wanted. Sam slid his hand up Aedyn's spine, pushing until it arched more, then Aedyn shouted so loud it was almost a scream, the vibration of it going through my cock like a tuning fork. I looked at Sam through half lidded eyes to see the muscles in his arm rolling beneath his skin.

“Please, Sam, please!” Aedyn screamed. Sam stopped moving for a second.

“Please what?” Aedyn swallowed hard enough that I could hear it. 

“Stop toying with me and take me.” Sam smiled and I saw the muscles begin to move in his arm again. Aedyn cried out, moaning loudly for him. 

“Sin!” He nearly screamed it and it stopped Sam in his tracks. I knew what the word was now. Sin was Aedyn's safe word. It was very appropriate. 

“Sin.” He said softer. I guess the jig was up because Aedyn rolled his eyes up to meet mine and then ran his tongue along the length of my cock. I moaned. One second he was there, the next he was gone. I blinked in surprise seeing Sam with an arm wrapped around Aedyn's waist, a hand buried in his hair, mouth an inch from Aedyn's. 

“You naughty boy.”

“I told you.” Aedyn's voice sounded throaty, desperate and still it sent a shiver down my spine. “Fuck me, Sam. No more games.” Sam stared at Aedyn, eyes tracing his face as if memorizing every line. He moved closer so that his next words ghosted across Aedyn's lips.

“Your wish...” Their lips met and there was nothing soft about the kiss. It was aggressive, probing and hot as hell. Aedyn moaned into Sam's mouth as his whole body moved in a sinuous wave against Sam. Sam broke the kiss with a moan. 

“My command.” He finished, shoving Aedyn violently forward. Aedyn landed in a push up position with his arms on either side of my thighs. 

He locked eyes with me, panting through his swollen lips. I saw him spread his legs further in the background without being asked, never taking my eyes off his as he lowered his chest toward the ground, palms still flat against the floor. Sam moaned in the background making me look up at him. He was watching us and roving his eyes over Aedyn, posed and ready for him. I looked back at Aedyn and stopped breathing. His lips were barely a centimeter from the head of my cock, which made it kick as if happy to be noticed. He smiled, then in a fluid motion he did two things at once. He dropped his chest down so that his back was arched in a near half circle and swallowed my cock. My head rocked back on my spine. From hardly any attention at all to feeling Aedyn's hot, wet mouth on me was almost too much. 

I buried my hand in his hair, trying to tell him not to move as I shook with the effort to not come. At that moment Sam buried himself inside Aedyn who screamed around my cock in his throat. I screamed as the orgasm flooded through me in a blinding, white hot wave. My hips jerked off the floor, forcing more of me into Aedyn's throat. I felt his throat working around me, trying to swallow everything I was giving him. My arms were shaking with the effort to hold my upper body up but when I tried to open my eyes and watch Sam and Aedyn I realized I couldn't focus anyway so I allowed myself to fall flat against the floor. Aedyn slid his mouth off of me and he screamed. I opened my eyes to see his body convulsing, hot jets of cum coating the floor beneath him. I swallowed hard, wanting to taste what was being spilled so freely everywhere but where it would taste the best. Aedyn locked eyes with me. As if he could read my mind he smeared his hand in the mess of cum below him, extending his hand up to me. I curled my upper body off the floor in a half sit up tongue eagerly taking every drop I could find. He tasted sweet with an almost earthy base flavor. I moaned around his fingers in my mouth. When I finished licking his hand free he moved to put repeat the act but then stopped. His hand shot to my thigh.

I don't know what Sam did but Aedyn screamed again as another orgasm rocked through him digging his fingers into my thighs. It should have hurt but I found myself moaning. Then I was screaming as Aedyn's teeth sank into my inner thigh, muffling his own scream. I writhed beneath him, palming his hair, pushing his mouth harder against me. He took the invitation at face value sucking more flesh into his mouth and biting down. I didn't have the air to scream as he slowly bit down. He screamed again, fingers spasming against me, teeth digging in more. 

My eyes rolled back into my head as wave after wave of pleasure shot through me. It was like he had a direct line to my cock with every new bit of pressure he added. My free hand found his shoulder and I dug my nails in, making him moan. I felt that warm weight of orgasm building again. I could feel that Aedyn's teeth were to the point where they almost touched through the mouthful of my thigh. I knew it should hurt, that I should be scared but I just didn't care. It felt so good! Suddenly he let go and cried out. I think the orgasm took him by surprise because he didn't have the air to scream only make a noise deep in the back of his throat. A trail of my blood ran down from his mouth and I wanted to lick it off. 

Sam's scream of release rocked through us both and as if that were some kind of go ahead he used his hold on my thighs to jerk me upwards and his mouth engulfed me again. His lips and tongue swirled over and around me sweeping me back under the tide. My vision went white and I think I screamed but I was too lost to the pleasure tearing through me to remember anything but the feeling of Aedyn's mouth on me. 

The world came back to me bit by bit. My vision was the first to come back. I felt Aedyn laying on me his rapid breath warming along my thigh, his weight pleasant. The thud of my heart and the deafening white noise of blood pounding through my ears made me deaf to the world. I found my hand stroking through his hair and remembered we had to kill him. Why though? Was this really such a bad way to die? Of all the options dying an orgasm at a time sounded perfect, too good to be true. Sam's laugh was the first thing I heard. It was breathy and thick with sex. 

“What's so funny?” Aedyn's question sounded hoarse from all the screaming. 

I knew why Sam was laughing. The same line of thinking I'd just run through had occurred to him too. I chuckled as well and found I could move enough to prop myself up on my elbows. I looked down at Aedyn as he traced his fingers along my thigh in small circles, an absent minded gesture. I saw the rapidly forming bruise where he had bit me and the blood crusted along the teeth grooves. Seeing his mark sent a shiver of pleasure through me. It shouldn't have. The endorphins should have been fading, the pain of his mark should have been excruciating. But it wasn't and I didn't care, which is what sent a jolt of fear through me. I hadn't even cared when he'd been about to take a chunk out of my inner thigh. I should have cared. Even knowing all of this I looked down at him and still saw him as beautiful. A beautiful monster...a monster that was amazing as fuck in bed. It was a great defense mechanism. I laughed aloud. Aedyn stared up at me and I still wanted to know what color his eyes would be in the light. I shook my head. 

“Care to explain the joke?” His voice was sultry, a liquid warmth caressing down the spine. I shivered, wondering if he did that on purpose. The words just rolled off my tongue.

“To think that we came here to kill you.” I smiled as I ran my fingers through the hair falling into his face, pushing it back. He never stopped tracing patterns on my thigh, staring into my eyes as if I'd just complimented on the whether instead of his intended demise.

“Oh?” A wave of pleasure went through me and it felt like someone was stroking my cock from the inside. I gasped in response. “You did, did you?” His voice whispered along my skin. I nodded and saw Sam doing the same out of my peripherals. He dug his nails in just enough to make me moan. He laughed, a rich sound that tasted like a sweet candy on the tongue. I wanted to swallow that sound and shivered as it touched me in places hands could never go. 

“Poor execution, lovers.” 

I was beginning to think he was right as I lowered my mouth to his with no conscious thought, feeling his fingers slide along my scalp. He tasted of blood for a moment and then his flavor exploded in my head. Sam moaned in the background as I fed at Aedyn's mouth, wanting every drop of his exquisite flavor. How could we kill him if we were fucking him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Okay, so there it is guys. Warning, it is hot off the press so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. Sorry if it isn't all you were waiting for. Please remember to review. I will see ya'll next time. Ciao!
> 
> Reader's opinion: What do ya'll think of Aedyn? Anything and everything is valid.


End file.
